damnedfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivors
In Damned, there are 4 unique playable characters. Their goal is to escape whatever stage they're trapped in by finding keys, hammers, crowbars, safe codes, etc. before the monster can kill them all. Jacob African-American male wearing dark clothing. Appears to be mid twenties. *Player-made story* Jacob had always known Father John. The Father had always helped him always been at his side. Jacob knew this was true, because when he first woke up without a clue who or where he was, Father John had taken him in. Jacob only knew his name because it was written on the tag of his shirt. The only other thing he knows is that he has nightmares, really bad nightmares. He almost never sleeps an entire night, being awoken by horrific visages of monsters, bloody shadows and clawed shades. There’s something about this town, his gut tells him to run. But Father John won’t come with him, won’t leave the town. So what can Jacob do? After all, the Father had always been there for him…….. Father John Caucasian male, much older than the other Survivors. Carries a bible and wears a catholic priest outfit. *Player-made story* Father John had been here for as long as many people remember. He took his position as pastor very seriously. Always had he devoted himself to the teachings of God, living his life by the Holy Word. But it is hard to hold your faith when surrounded by death and despair. His wife, Josephine, dead from cancer. Mia’s cousin, Rick, dead by his own hands. His brother, Father Nathan missing when walking from the neighboring town. And poor little Mary, the sweetest, brightest girl in the entire town, disappeared, only shreds of her pure white dress scattered around. Yes, it is very hard to keep one’s faith in the face of such adversity…… But lately he has been hearing disturbing rumors. The places that have been getting shut down around town have supposedly been making strange sounds. Youngsters who venture within on foolhardy dares have left with ghastly marks upon them, telling tales of blind phantoms, giant, skinless beasts and wailing children. The voice of God speaks to him now. He is telling him to go forth, and put these lost souls to rest. Father John lives to serve Him, and thus grabs his Bible to atone for his doubt of the Lord……… Mia Young, dark-haired girl in black/white striped hoodie. Wearing Nosferatu T-shirt, skinny jeans, and two non-matching shoes. *Player-made story* Mia was always the odd one out. Her clothes, the way she talked, everything she did made her different from everyone else at school. Her fascination with horror and the occult didn’t help the matter either. Her obsession had actually begun years ago, when her older cousin Rick had taken her to a drive-in showing of Dracula. A few years afterwards, Rick had been found in his home, in a bathtub filled with blood. The official report ruled it was suicide, but Mia wasn’t convinced. She just knew that he was murdered, that somet''hing'' had forced him to kill himself. Since then she had been trying method after method to raise her brother’s shade, so that he could tell her what had killed her. Mary’s disappearance struck Mia hard. She became like a woman possessed, spurning Father John’s words of God, seeing connections between her brother’s death and Mary’s disappearance in various locations around town. Her latest séance had given her a hint, she just knew it! She just had to figure out what it meant. “''Dead…..rite…..life.” She didn’t know yet, but she will soon….. Scott Young, light-haired Caucasian male wearing a high school letter jacket and blue jeans. *Player-made story* Scott Amherst was Mary’s older brother, and a rising star in the Eagle’s athletics team. He had average grades, but his talent was superb. He was even offered a scholarship to play college football. But that all came crashing down. He went out to a party in the fall, and drank a bit too much. When he realized that he was late to pick up Mary, he bolted to his car and took off down the little-used back roads. However, driving intoxicated is never a good idea, as he quickly learned. As he went speeding around a corner, a man was suddenly in the middle of the road. Scott cranked on the wheel, trying to swerve, but the recent rain had made the road very slick. The car spun out of control and he slammed into the man, sending him flying. The car rolled several times, finally coming to a rest with Scott unconscious inside. When he came to, he was in the hospital. He had suffered a broken leg, several fractured ribs and a concussion, but he had lived. When he was questioned about the incident, he lied, saying that he had hit a deer in the road. When the authorities didn’t question him further, he was relieved. Apparently no body was found, so he wouldn’t get in trouble, right? If so, then why did he feel a heavy dread settling in his gut? The same day, his parents came to him, asking where Mary was….. Haunts As the survivors spend time in the stage, they are afflicted by several Haunts. These haunts only last a few seconds, but the effects range from impairing a survivor's vision and movement, to breaking their focus. '''Deafened' You hear a slight ringing in your ear. You can't hear other players talk over the in-game voice chat, any sounds a monster might make, or the music that plays when a monster is nearby. Pitch-black Your vision is entirely darkened. You must use your flashlight to see, for all the good it will do. Flickering Flashlight Your flashlight will flicker on and off involuntarily. Try to remember what state your flashlight was in before it started flickering, as other players will see that. Frozen with Fear One of your controls becomes disabled, including the ability to move forward. Black and White Your vision goes to black and white. Denoted by a sound similar to that of a Lurker passing through you in ghost form. Ghostly Hands Hands slowly rise out of the ground and start grasping at you. Your speed is considerably lowered while moving through a hand, and multiple hands practically halt your movement. Hallucinations You start to hallucinate. Occasionally the distorted face of a survivor will flash in the middle of your screen. A jumpscare designed to break the focus of the player. Hearing Things You start to hear various sounds in your ears. It sounds like a trap going off, but it can be of ANY trap in the game. Be aware of what traps are around you and what's fake. Strategies To be added.. Tips * Unless you absolutely need to; avoid using your flashlight. It can easily give your position away to a monster that might not have known you were there. * Doors don't make any sound when opened or closed, so you're safe to use a wide swing if you need to quickly duck inside a room to avoid discovery by a monster. * Check anything you possibly can - desk drawers, ovens, grandfather clocks, trash bins, etc. - each has a chance to contain an item. * Moving as a group isn't always the best strategy, as that just makes it easier for the monster to end the game. Unfortunately, splitting up is normally a safer option. * If your group decides they want to stay and move together, have the person with the keys open doors and the others explore the rooms. It allows the survivors to explore rooms faster, as well as a room for them each to hide in if a monster is close. * The in-game voice chat is heard by all players that aren't dead, including the monster. Use it sparingly and don't reveal your position, or any objectives you've found. * Haunts will occur faster when you spot a monster, when you sit in the dark, and even faster the more you click on a locked door. Learning to manage your Haunts will mean the difference between escape and death.